


Escape

by nyghtmare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Atlas CEO Rhys, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Jack's been too busy to visit so Rhys makes a trip to Helios.





	Escape

“Need somethin’, Atlas?”

Jack didn’t turn from his window as Rhys walked up the steps toward his desk, heels clicking against the flooring of Jack’s office. Rhys didn’t respond right away as he closed the distance between them, coming to stand beside the Hyperion CEO.

“Were you waiting for me?” Rhys asked, a smirk pulling at his lips as he looked out the window at Elpis. He could feel Jack’s eyes on him, and his smirk grew.

“Couldn’t help but notice that ridiculous ship of yours,” Jack replied flippantly.

Rhys snorted and turned to face Jack. “You’re just jealous, it’s bigger than yours.”

Jack barked out a laugh, finally turning towards the rival CEO. “Rhysie, cupcake,” he said, backing Rhys up against the window. “Has it been so long, ya forgot just how big it is?”

“Guess it didn’t leave that much of an impression,” Rhys replied, not backing down. His grin spread as he hooked his hands into the lapels of Jack’s suit jacket, straightening them absentmindedly. He stared back into Jack’s mismatched eyes challengingly, cocking his head.

“Ya little shit.” Jack trapped him against the window now.

The tension between them was thick, a cord pulled so tight it was ready to snap.

They had kept their trysts a secret, but Rhys wasn’t naïve enough to believe they weren’t obvious between eye fucking each other in negotiation meetings and the abrupt disappearances immediately after. Or how Jack’s hand was always touching him at galas with other manufacturers.

Rhys had tried to fight it at first, tried to resist his own desires and put Atlas first. He had an image to uphold after all and the last thing he wanted was for people to assume Atlas was just Hyperion’s bitch after all the hard work he’d done.

He really had tried…

The tension between them had grown so thick it was harder to ignore. Rhys was getting sick of going home alone, horny and frustrated. He caved, thought it was better to get it out of his system and be done, but here he was three years later still craving Jack’s touch like his lungs craved air. And by the way Jack dropped everything whenever Rhys called, Rhys knew Jack felt it too, even if neither of them would admit it out loud.

Rhys slid his tongue over his dry lower lip, watching as Jack’s eyes tracked the movement.

“Ya never did answer my question,” Jack said, voice low as if someone would overhear. He was so close now Rhys could feel his breath ghosting over his lips and it brought a warm surge of arousal to Rhys’ gut.

“Need somethin’, _Atlas_?”

“_You.”_

The word left Rhys’ tongue as a breathy whisper, but it rang loud in both their ears. Jack’s lips were on his in an instant, rough and hungry. His tongue wasting no time in demanding entry to Rhys’ mouth which Rhys gladly granted.

Jack pressed him back against the cool glass of the window, pinning him with his own body and Rhys arched against him. His tongue delved into Rhys’ mouth, set on exploring it greedily.

Rhys’ hastily pushed Jack’s suit jacket off, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor before his fingers began to work open the clasps of Jack’s vest, mentally cursing the man’s many layers even if the jackass did pull them off.

He leaned into the kiss, sucking lightly on Jack’s tongue, drawing a groan from the Hyperion CEO. His tongue chased Jack’s around his mouth, caressing the slick muscle with his own. It had been too long since he’d seen Jack. The man was always impossibly busy, they both were. But damn did he miss him.

So, he’d come up to Helios for a booty call. What was so wrong with that?! He knew it was risky, but he didn’t care.

Jack interrupted Rhys’ daft hands to push off Rhys’ suit jacket and it soon joined Jack’s on the floor, followed by Jack’s brown vest. He ground his hips against Rhys, drawing a muffled groan from both their lips.

The cold window behind Rhys contrasted with the heat of Jack’s body seeping into him. He pushed back, grinding himself against Jack, and rutting against each other like two horny teens. It really had been too long.

Breaking the kiss, Jack’s lips travelled over Rhys’ jaw, leaving a trail of wet kisses down to the man’s neck where he nipped at the soft skin.

Rhys didn’t know if he’d ever been this hard, this quick. It almost hurt, skin pulled taut and throbbing with need. He swore under his breath. Desire and desperation rising with each passing second, need burning through his veins.

“Jack,” Rhys breathed out, his head falling back against the window with a light thud. “I need you.”

The older CEO’s lips trailed down the cord of his neck, his hands working Rhys’ pants open. Rhys could feel Jack’s smirk pressed against his skin before he grazed his teeth over the pulse point. Rhys shuddered, but Jack was already pulling away, stepping back.

Jack threw his hands up in a wide gesture, feigning an apology that didn’t quite meet his eyes as he walked backwards. “I’m a busy man, Rhys.”

Rhys didn’t even want to think about the undignified sound of protest he’d made, but the smirk on Jack’s lips grew. He pushed away from the thick glass and pursued the other, pants sitting dangerously low on his hips.

He shoved Jack back onto his throne of a chair and straddled his lap, fingers sliding into brown locks before he tugged the older man’s head back. He looked down at him. “Yeah, busy fucking me,” Rhys growled, “_now._”

Jack’s eyes widened in momentary surprise before they darkened once again, glazing over with lust, and the smirk returned to his lips. He opened his mouth to respond, but Rhys silenced him with a bruising, hungry kiss.

Rhys ground himself down onto the obvious tent in Jack’s pants, grinning when he drew a groan from the other’s lips. He bit Jack’s lower lip, tugging on it. “Fuck me, Jack,” he breathed into the kiss. “Or I will ride you right here.”

Jack’s hands groped Rhys’ ass, smirking. “Too many clothes.” His lips were back on Rhys’ neck, sucking and biting a mark into the skin at the centre of Rhys’ neck tattoo. The action drew a loud moan from Rhys, sending a jolt of pleasure racing straight to his cock.

Rhys’ fingers quickly worked open the buttons of his own vest, tossing the garment aside as soon as he slipped it off his arms. Jack’s impatient fingers made short work of his undershirt, ripping it open and sending buttons flying.

“Hey!” Rhys barked out, but Jack just laughed, killing the protest completely when his hands slid over Rhys’ warm skin, and Rhys sucked in a breath, shivering under the touch.

“What do ya do without me, hm?” Jack breathed against Rhys’ neck, the warm air tickling the wet marks on his skin. Jack nip at the pulse point. His tongue flicked out, tracing a trail up the cord to Rhys’ ear. “Do you touch yourself wishing it was me?”

Rhys shuddered, but a chuckle left his lips. He knew Jack was trying to get under his skin, but it was his turn to flip the tables. He turned his head, his breath ghosting over the shell of Jack’s ear. “Sometimes, it’s so hard to sleep when all I can think about is you.” His voice was low and breathy as he rolled his hips down onto Jack’s clothed arousal.

Jack’s breath caught in his throat. His hands slid down Rhys’ back beneath the ruined shirt, sliding over his ass again and squeezing it beneath his fingers.

“Your body up above mine,” Rhys continued as he worked Jack’s white shirt and sweater off, forcing them to part long enough to remove the annoying garments in one go. He tossed them to the side carelessly before continuing. “Feeling you slid into me, stretching me open. Do you ever think about how tight I am, Jack?” He slid his hand between their bodies, giving Jack’s need a quick squeeze.

Jack bucked up into Rhys’ touch. His hands moved forward, grabbing Rhys’ hips as he rolled himself up into the other’s hand.

Rhys didn’t even let him answer. “I want you right now, Jack. I need to feel you inside me.”

“Bed, _now_,” Jack ordered, and Rhys wasn’t going to argue. He knew the man kept a spare one in the room just off the office, not that he ever slept. Rhys climbed to his feet and Jack was quick to follow, shedding Rhys of his shirt.

Once they’d made it down the steps, Rhys turned, fingers making short work of Jack’s pants as he backed up across the room. Neither of them were paying any attention to where they were going as they kissed. He trusted Jack’s to know the room enough to guide them blindly and soon enough Rhys’ thighs hit the low bed.

He fell backwards onto the mattress when Jack shoved him and instantly pushed himself up onto his elbows, watching Jack move onto the bed. He spread his legs, knees bent up, unabashed as the other man moved between them.

Jack kneeled between his open legs, sliding his hands up Rhys’ thighs as he looked over the man’s bare torso and Rhys did the same to him. Hungry eyes devouring exposed skin. Their pants sat dangerously low on their hips and Rhys wanted them off, _now_.

As if reading Rhys’ mind, Jack’s fingers hooked into Rhys’ pants and tugged. Rhys lifted his hips and together they got the remainder of his clothes off, taking his boots and socks with it. Jack tossed them carelessly to the floor and leaned down to steal a quick kiss.

Rhys sighed in relief when his cock was finally freed, and he couldn’t resist the urge to touch himself, giving himself a few quick strokes as he returned the hungry kiss, nipping at Jack’ lower lip. “Please, Jack.”

A wicked smirk pulled at Jack’s lips. “On your knees,” he growled against Rhys’ lips before climbing to his feet. He quickly shed himself of the rest of his clothes before rooting beneath the mattress, fishing out a small bottle of lube.

Rhys paused, cocking an eyebrow. “Stay here often?”

“Ever since I started seein’ this hot little shit whose always hungry for my dick, I have to be prepared,” he replied, the same dark smirk gracing his lips. He lightly smacked Rhys’ thigh. “Knees, now.”

Rhys snorted at the response, but he rolled over anyway and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. “Come on, old man, I’m starving here,” he teased. He wiggled his hips, earning himself a smack to the ass. The sting of it sent a jolt of pleasure to his cock and he groaned.

Jack chuckled as he settled back onto the bed, kneeling between Rhys’ legs. He popped the cap off the lube, squeezing a generous amount into his hand before dropping the bottle onto the bed. He warmed the substance in his hands before spreading Rhys’ cheeks and teasing his thumb over Rhys’ hole, rubbing the slick around the tight ring of muscle.

Rhys’ keened, back arching. He hadn’t flown all the way up to Helios just to die of frustration before Jack even fucked him. His cock throbbed with need, body trembling. “Jack, _Jack_, just put it in. Please.”

Jack groaned. “Pumpkin, you are gonna be the death of me.”

A breathless chuckle left Rhys’ lips, head dropping between his arms as he waited impatiently for Jack to quickly spread the lube thickly on his cock.

Soon Jack was lining himself up with his hole and Rhys’ breath caught in his throat as Jack teased him, rubbing the head of his dick against Rhys’ sensitive skin until Rhys was pushing back with a desperate whine.

Rhys dropped down onto his elbows, revelling in the pressure of Jack’s cock pressing against him. He forced himself to relax, gasping when he felt Jack finally slip in, stretching him with his wide girth as he slowly pushed in. The burn of it sent a shiver up Rhys’ spine and he groaned Jack’s name.

“Fuck, Rhys,” Jack moaned as he bottomed out. He reached down, wiping his hand on the sheets before taking Rhys’ hips in his hands, thumbs rubbing circles into Rhys’ skin as he held still, letting them both adjust. “So freakin’ tight.”

Rhys whined, rocking himself desperately back against Jack. All the toys in his collection never felt as good as Jack did, filling him up so thoroughly. The stretch felt amazing. “Fucking move!” he growled out, desperate for more.

“Langu—”

“Jack!”

With a low chuckle, Jack was pulling out of him, the drag of his cock drew a moan from Rhys’ lips before Jack snapped his hips back in, rough and hard and Rhys gasped, back arching. Rhys’ hands fisted into the sheets as Jack built up a steady, hard pace.

It wasn’t long before Rhys was desperately pushing back to meet Jack’s movements, pleasure burning hot through his veins. He gasped and moaned over the slap of their skin meeting, the sounds echoing off the walls of the small room.

Jack suddenly paused much to Rhys’ frustration, but rough hands yanked him up until his back was flush against Jack’s chest and the new angle had Jack’s cock brushing over all the right places making Rhys keen loudly. A smirk tugged at Jack’s lips as he continued to roll his hips, causing his cock to brush against the tight ball of nerves inside Rhys.

A loud moan escaped Rhys’ throat and he threw his head back, crying out for more. He lifted his flesh hand behind him, holding onto Jack’s neck, keeping him close as Jack began to move again, quick, rough movements that had Rhys seeing stars. His mental hand clutched at the wrist of the hand holding onto his hip.

Jack slid his free hand up Rhys’ torso, palm sliding flat up over his sweat slicked skin, holding him close as he continued to drive into the younger man’s willing body. His lips travelled up Rhys’ neck, teeth grazing over heated skin, nipping and sucking in determination to leave a mark.

Rhys shuddered. His spine arched forward as he leaned back into Jack’s touch, cursing under his breath. He writhed against Jack as pleasure flowed through him and he groaned Jack’s name breathlessly.

Sliding a hand back down Rhys’ torso, Jack’s fingers traced down a quivering stomach, teasing as Rhys squirmed in his arms. He flattened his palm against heated skin and dipped it down further, following the trail of hair leading straight to Rhys’ arousal before frustratingly sliding back up to his chest to tease a pink nub.

Rhys’ breath caught in his throat. His hips rolled, pushing himself back onto Jack’s cock the best he could given the position. He didn’t want to move away from the lips still working over his neck. The pain from each bite sent sparks of pleasure careening through his body.

Excitement buzzed through his veins and Jack’s hand felt like it was searing a path down his stomach again, headed straight for where he needed it most. The pleasure was growing and, with it, so did the desperation, the physical need to cum blurring his thoughts to a single driven focus.

Rhys’ cock bounced between his legs, leaking and demanding attention as Jack’s fingers finally reached it. He let out a breathy sigh, hips torn between bucking into the touch or fucking himself back on Jack’s cock. Incoherent moans of Jack’s name and pleas for more were spilling from his lips.

Jack’s hand cradled Rhys’ cock and balls, squeezing lightly before his fingers teased up the shaft and slid back down. He curled his hand around Rhys’ dick and dragged his hand up the shaft before easing back down squeezing the hot flesh lightly as Rhys’ cock twitched under his touch.

“Can you feel it?” Jack growled in his ear, nipping at the lobe. “How deep I am inside you?”

Rhys couldn’t help he moan that escaped, not with the jolt of pleasure that shot through him making him tremble against Jack. “Fuck yes,” he groaned out. He wanted to curse himself for how close he already was, his thighs were trembling, the heat spreading through him was growing.

“You want to cum, pumpkin?” Jack purred in his ear, tongue flicking out to trace the shell of his ear.

Rhys’ head dropped back onto his shoulder, body arched out. “Please,” he whined. “Please.”

He could feel Jack smirking against his shoulder now as his hand slid to the base of Rhys’ cock, tightening to stave off his approaching orgasm. Rhys let out an exasperated whimper, a sound he’d deny if Jack ever brought it up again.

“Jack! No, no, no, no,” he gasped out, “please, oh fuck, _please.”_

“Not yet,” Jack growled in his ear, “can ya wait for me, Rhysie? Just a little bit longer.”

Rhys’ eyes shut tight as he fought to keep his body under control. He felt the heat dissipating slightly as he struggled not to buck his hips into Jack’s grip, still desperate for release as Jack’s cock kept maddingly brushing his prostate. He gasped and clenched down around Jack in retaliation, drawing a loud moan from Jack’s lips.

“That’s it, do that again,” Jack breathed. “I’m so freakin’ close.”

Rhys’ flesh hand slid up into Jack’s hair and he clenched around him again. “Fucking fill me, Jack.”

“Oh fuck, shit—babe yes, _yes_,” Jack babbled, burying his face into Rhys’ neck as a loud moan tore from his throat. He drove into Rhys’ body once, twice—his hips stuttered to a stop, cock buried deep inside Rhys’ tight heat as he came.

His hand quickly sped up on Rhys’ cock.

Rhys moaned loudly, body arching against Jack. He could feel every pulse of Jack’s thick cock as he released inside him. It wasn’t long before he was teetering on the edge again, heat burning inside him as his body tensed up, a coil tightening in his gut.

He was so fucking close.

“Cum for me, Rhysie,” Jack purred in his ear, breathlessly, and it was all it took to send Rhys over the edge with a shout of Jack’s name.

Rhys’ eyes rolled back in his head, seeing white as pleasure flooded his body. He came hard, white spurts spilling over Jack’s fingers and dripping thickly onto the sheets below. His body trembled, metal hand biting harshly into Jack’s arm, but the man never complained as he cooed praise into Rhys’ ear and milked him for all he was worth.

Rhys was dazed as he collapsed heavily back against Jack, revelling in the post release warmth, heart still hammering in his chest. They kneeled there for a while, slowly coming down from their highs before Jack finally moved.

Slipping his softening cock out of Rhys, he dropped down onto his back, wiping his dirty hand carelessly on the sheets again. Rhys made a move to stand, but Jack caught his wrist, pulling him down to him, and Rhys willingly went.

Pressing up against Jack’s side, Rhys yawned softly as he rest his head on Jack’s shoulder and melted into the warm. A satisfied exhaustion settled over him, and with Jack’s arm loosely around him, Rhys slowly drifted off to sleep.

For a man as dangerous as Jack, Rhys never felt safer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos much apperciated!


End file.
